chadaholics, construction and corridors
by BinonaGrace
Summary: in condor studio's there is a corridor. that corridor connects the two biggest shows filmed there. what happens when a jelous girl closes it down, and how does certain celebrities come into the story? oneshot might continue if i get enough reviews!r&r pz


**This is just a one-shot I'm doing while I get inspiration for my other story chad in chuckle city**

**please check it out if you have the time**

**disclaimer: yeah I own swac along with my flying pig and my unicorn- not! (but if someone could be kind enough to buy it for me ill be grateful! lol)**

**portlyn's pov**

'hello everyone and welcome to chadaholics anonymous, the group for all people who have broken hearts over a certain heartthrob. I am portlyn the founder of this association please go around in a circle and introduce yourself' I said, this was going well. Lots of people showed this week.

'hi, my name is Hannah, Hannah Montana and im a chadaholic'

'hi Hannah' everyone said in unison. I love this bit.

'hi, my name is ashley, ashley tisdale and im a chadaholic'

'hi ashley' everyone said.

'hi, my name is Vanessa, Vanessa Ann Hudgens, and im a chadaholic'

'hi Vanessa' everyone said again. And it went on. The only two of Chad's past leading ladies that weren't at the meeting were sonny and tawni. Sonny, I hated her and the relationship she had with Chad that should have been mine. My mind wandered from the meeting where the chadaholics were recounting their experiences. I wondered were he was now, probably over at chuckle-city flirting with sonny, he says he doesn't like her but it's obvious when he's lying, even though he is the greatest actor of our generation * sigh *.

'oh we are so good' I heard chad say as he opened the door that lead to the walkway to so random! So he had been with sonny then.

'oh my chad its you its him eee im not ready im not ready' could be heard from the group of chadaholics. I ignored them and rushed over to him.

'chaddy where have you been' I said as I put my arm around his shoulders.

'no-where you need to know' he said shrugging my arm off and walking to his dressing room. I felt a sting of rejection and my eyes filled with hot tears, this was her fault. And I needed to get her back fast. I stared at the door he had come out of, I was sick of him disappearing off down that corridor and her appearing out of it. I hated that corridor and needed it to close.

'um portlyn? Yeah Ashley's fainted' said Vanessa timidly.

'oh whatever' I said before pouring a bottle of the falls water over the girl led on the floor. And I walked away from the group leaving her spluttering as I put together my plan.

_Later_

after an hour of hard work I had this plan put together:

_my plan for channy elimination_

_first I speak to the props department and get some of the 'under construction' tape from season 3 of the falls._

_Then I tape it over the doors leading to the walkway between the falls and chuckle-city_

_then I block out all the windows in the corridor so no-one can see inside_

_I tell the pair the bad news_

_I have chad all to myself mwahahahahaa_

so I did the first 3 with no major difficulties except a broken nail (sob sob) so set to tell them the bad news. I made my way to so random first, I could use the corridor because it isn't really under-construction so there was no real danger.

'hey, uh sally'

'its sonny' she said with an annoyed expression on her face, I know that but I don't want you to know that.

'whatever, i've been told to tell you that the corridor over there is out of bounds, construction'

'you mean the one you just came out of?' she said looking amused. Oh my chad she is sharper than I thought.

'as of now- bye' so because of that notation I had to take the long way around, going outside and getting my hair wet.

**Chad's pov**

I was going to go annoy sonny for a bit but as I got to the door that would lead me there I saw a sign,

'under-construction' I muttered,'how can a corridor be under-construction?'

'miss me?' said portlyn coming in the side door looking ridiculous with her hair stuck to her forehead.

'not really' I said, and I sighed, how long would I be stuck here? I wondered.

'im offended' she said looking hurt.

'yeah great, go take a shower' I said,

'what? Why?'

'because you look like a drowned rat' she gasped I smirked 'go, go run to your little shower'

'fine!' ha as if i'd do that with her

'bye' I said pushing her into her dressing room. Then I walked back to the door, testing it, huh it was open, I stepped inside to see the 'construction' I couldn't see anything because the windows had been blocked out so I edged further inside there was no construction that I could see. I decided to go over to so random! To see what sonny thought about this. I slowly made my way down the dark

corridor while not really being able to see before I tripped over something soft and warm.

'ow, who's there?' it said, wait I recognise that voice I thought

'sonny, its Chad. Why are you sat on the floor in the dark?' I asked, sitting next to her.

'I was confused at what portlyn said to me so I was coming to find you, to see if you were told the same but it's dark in here and....' she said trailing off at the end.

'and what?' I asked her

'well.... I'm kinda....' she started, come on just spit it out already 'ok im scared of the dark' I held back a laugh, well it did kinda make sense, sonny, light wont like dark duh!

'dont worry, ill protect you' I said looking into her eyes putting my arm around her. I turned one of my phones on to give us a little bit of light.

'aww thanks chad' she said sounding relieved.

'no problem' I said, I then leaned down and kissed her, she reacted with enthusiasm and deepened the kiss. After a while we broke apart,

'wow' we gasped.

**No-one's pov**

the couple on the floor didn't notice the door creak open

or a dark haired girl creep into the room

they didn't hear the gasp that escaped from her mouth

they only noticed her presence when she ran past them into the opposite door

they stared after the actress before leaning in for another kiss

neither of them heard her sob as she ran into chuckle city

all that was left was Chad and sonny on the floor kissing in the dark

nothing was ever going to be the same again....

**so I was thinking, should this be a one-shot or should I lengthen it, please review with your idea's.**

**What do you think anyway? Please review it brightens my day!**

**Please read my story chad in chuckle city and REVIEW please I need more!**

**thanks**


End file.
